bailbondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Angeles Bail Bonds
Finding a Bail Bondsmen in Los Angeles, CA is easier then you may think. Here you will be able to find honest and reliable bail bondsmen and women to get your loved one out of jail. They all are working around the clock to ensure you get a bail bond any time of the day in Los Angeles, CA. Steps to getting a Los Angeles Bail Bond The first step is to call an independent licensed bail bond agent in the Los Angeles area. Provide the arrestee's (person in jail, also referred to as the defendant), full name and any other information you have to narrow the inmate search. Additional information that is helpful to the bail bond agent is the arrestee's: date of birth or approximate age, city or county where they were arrested. Once the bail agent has located the defendant, the bail agent will be able to verify the charges, case information and price to post the bail. Prices for bail bonds in Los Angeles vary from 7%-10% depending on the total bail amount, method of payment, collateral, defendant's employment and if they have retained private counsel (hired a private attorney). Next step is to determine find a cosigner (indemnitor) for the bond, which is typically a friend or family member, have them sign a few forms, collect payment. In most cases, the bail bond forms, also referred to as an indemnitor or bail application can be completed online. Payments to the bail agent to post the bond can made in cash, credit or debit cards, bank wire transfer, and in some cases personal or business checks although many bail bond companies no longer accept checks due to increases in check fraud. Then the bail agent will write up the bond and delivery to the jail or court where the defendant is located. Once the jail or court processes the bond, which can take anywhere from 30 minutes to many hours depending on the location, the defendant will be given their next court date and released. Release times vary wildly in Los Angeles with the smaller beach city jails having the fastest release times and the large county jails such as Twin Towers having the longest release times. For example, release times at Twin Towers commonly take anywhere from 8-24 hours once the bond has been posted. In any case, the local Los Angeles Bail Bond agent can provide you with a better estimate of the release times on any given day and location. 24 Hour Bail Bonds Service in LA Finding a bail bonds service in LA that is open 24 hours can be a challenge. Luckily, there is Mr Nice Guy Bail Bonds open 24 hours with options to bail by phone or online with online bail application forms and online payments that can be made on any mobile device or computer with no need to print, scan or fax. The bail process is fast, easy and only takes a few minutes. They also offer a super easy to use online chat function, so you don't even have to call. Especially helpful if you are at work, or don't want to walk up the family to have a loved one bailed out of jail. They also have friendly bail agents that can meet you in person at the office, or any jails or courts if you prefer paying in person. Category:Bail Bonds